


I Will Be Ginger

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Drabbles And One-Shots [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Brotp, Crack, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: The Doctor has had enough of regenerating into someone who's not ginger. She decides she'll just dye her own hair. Graham lends a hand.





	I Will Be Ginger

Picking up the box, the Doctor turns it over to read the instructions. She's wearing one of her old regeneration's shirts and a pair of River's shorts. They're a bit big on her, but not too big that they'll fall down. She's still got her stripy socks on because the TARDIS floors are cold.

The box she's holding doesn't have any instructions so she opens it up and fumbles for the paper inside. There's a few pages and she opens it up to take a look. 

"Pictures, that's more like it," she grins and sets about reading how to dye her hair without it going horribly wrong.

About a minute later, she takes the bottle provided and squeezes the dye from another packet into the first bottle. Once done, she shakes the bottle as hard as she can to mix the liquids.

"Ugh, my arm is aching," she huffs five minutes later as she lets her arm drop to her side. The mixture in the bottle is a rusty orange colour by now so she makes a contemplative face at it and shrugs, "looks done."

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, she lifts the bottle up above her head and squeezes. It takes a bit of strength, but eventually the dye comes out of the bottle and forms a pile of orange dye on her blonde hair. 

Putting the bottle down for a moment, the Doctor uses the mirror in front of her as a reference and spreads the dye about in her hair to get an even layer so it won't be patchy.

"Rassilon, this stuff smells," she mutters to herself and scrunches her nose.

She adds more dye to her hair at the ends where it's still blonde and uses her gloves hands to spread the dye about evenly. 

"I knew I should have been ginger," she says a moment later when her hair is mostly orange in colour. 

"Doc?" A voice inquires and the Doctor stops what she's doing to face them.

"Graham!" She exclaims, happy to see a member of her fam. "You're early, I thought we were supposed to be meeting on Saturday?"

"It is Saturday, Doc," Graham points out, "so, um, what are you doin'?"

"Oh! I'm dyeing my hair!" The Doctor informs, lifting a bit of her dye coloured hair as proof. "What do you think?"

"Why ginger?" Graham asks instead of answering.

"I've wanted to be ginger for four regenerations now, but I'm not so I'm doing it myself," the Doctor tells him and picks up the bottle to continue dyeing her hair.

"Right," Graham nods as if he understands a word of what she's said, "want some help? Did a bit of hairdressing in me youth."

"Really? I'd appreciate that, thanks, Graham," the Doctor smiles wide and hands the bottle to Graham so he can help her.

"Got any spare gloves?"

"Oh, right!" The Doctor rummages in a panel on the wall and reveals a pair of gloves similar to hers. "There ya go."

"Cheers, Doc," Graham thanks and puts the gloves on before picking up the bottle again. "Right, don't move too much or it'll go everywhere," he warns, giving the Doctor a meaningful look in the mirror.

The Doctor holds up her hands in defense. 

"Promise I won't move," she says.

Graham nods and gets to work dyeing the bits of hair that are still blonde.

"It looks good, by the way," he comments, "ginger suits you."

"See, I knew it would!" 


End file.
